


Undeniable

by Reiwyn



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Chuck Lives, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Post Breach, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiwyn/pseuds/Reiwyn
Summary: Finally released from Medical Chuck is ready to celebrate the closing of the Breach but like always Gypsy’s pilots have a way of complicating things.OR Mako’s sick of these pining idiots





	Undeniable

Chuck tapped his fingers on the table, impatiently looking at the clock on the wall behind the nurses station. 

“Alright, Ranger Hansen. Everything seems to be in order just remember what the doctor said. Do-“

“Don’t over exert myself, don’t consume alcohol, don’t carry heavy objects, don’t take a shit without asking permission, blah blah blah.” The nurse shot him an unimpressed look which Chuck chose to ignore in favour of sprint for the exit before the bastards changed their mind and kept him there longer. 

Two bloody months they had him in medical claiming he needed longer to heal from the Drivesuit burns, radiation poisoning, a broken arm and head trauma. Chuck huffed, bloody Beckett and Mori got off with an over night stay and a lollipop, the bastards... Ok, so Chuck made up the lollipop, but it wouldn’t bloody surprise him if they did!

But he digress, two months in medical and now he was finally free. Even better someone had arranged for a second celebration of closing the Breach for the Jaeger pilots past and present. 

Checking his watch Chuck huffed, thanks to those assholes he was now over an hour late. Making his way directly to the party already in full swing Chuck grinned at the sound resignating off the corridor walls the closer he got. This was exactly what he needed after two months staring at the same four walls.

Coming to a stop in the entrance to the Jaeger Bay Chuck took in his surroundings with interest, nodding to a group of female techs as they giggled and looked in his direction. People stood around sipping all sorts of alcoholic beverages making him reconsider his vow to stick to the strict medical list the doctors had given him. 

Spotting Herc talking to Tendo and a few other heads of staff Chuck started in their direction while scanning the area for people he knew. Eyes landing on the dance floor Chuck froze mid step, eyes falling on a familiar pair dancing and laughing. He’d never seen Mako so relaxed and happy, but that’s not what made his heart speed up. Raleigh looked like the Jaeger pilot of Chuck’s youth, the one that he’d jacked to more then once back in the day. 

Chuck swallowed thickly as he let eyes trail over the lith body girating on the floor covered in a thin layer of sweat. Fuck, what he wouldn’t give to be Mako right now.

He thought he saw Mako’s eyes sweep in his direction for a brief moment before his fantasy came crashing down as the woman grabbed Raleigh’s face pulling him into a forceful kiss. Chuck felt ice cold, Raleigh wasn’t pulling away standing there allowing Mako to lean more into him. 

“Chuck! Hey, Chuck!” Tendo‘s voice brought Chuck back to his surroundings feeling his nails digging into his palms creating pain similar to the one in his chest. Raleigh pulled away from Mako looking around frantically until his eye landed on Chuck, for a moment he imagined those eyes filled with panic and fear before Chuck broke the stare. 

He looked at his father’s frowning face before taking a shaky breath and chancing one last glance at the dancing pair before turning on his heels and stalking back the way he’d come. He flipped Tendo the bird when the guy tried calling after him. “Ookay, then.” 

Ignoring the his name being called by the voice that haunted his dreams Chuck sped up his pace. “Chuck! Would you just- shit!” Chuck was suddenly forced to stumble backwards when a hand grabbed his arm yanking him back hard. 

Chuck swings around to glare at Raleigh giving him a angry shove. “What the fuck you want?” He spat. Raleigh didn’t answer staring back at him lost for words. “Well?” Still receiving no answer Chuck took a step towards his bunk. 

“Wait!” Chuck tried to ignore him again but Raleigh stepped in front of him this time blocking his escape. 

“Move.” Chuck growled.

“No.” Raleigh expression turned serious. “Not till you tell me why your so angry with me.”

Chuck gritted his teeth seeing the determined glint in the blonds eyes with mixed emotions. There was a time he would’ve done anything to have that look pointed at him but now he couldn’t help feel bitter. “Why the fuck do you care?”

“Because I do.” Chuck tensed as Raleigh took a step into his personal space.

“Damn it, Raleigh! Just fuckin’ move!” Panicking Chuck shoved at Raleigh’s chest trying to gain some distance but his hands were grabbed and used to close what little space was left.

“Make me.” Raleigh breathed against his ear and Chuck reacted on instinct manoeuvring them until he could shove the bastard hard against the corridor wall. Raleigh grunted with the impact but otherwise didn’t comment as Chuck crowded him. Breathing heavy Chuck kept his eyes locked with Raleigh’s moving his hands to either side of his head, but hesitated.

With a groan Raleigh clung to the back of Chuck’s shirt keeping him close, silently hoping the other would understand without words. Chuck remained frozen in place forcing Raleigh to thunk his head back against the wall.

“Shit.. I want you. Okay?”

Chuck shook his head with a frown. “I don’t believe you.” He followed this by pushing away from the wall.

Raleigh’s hand shot out quickly gripping the back of his neck and pulling him back in. “Fuck, your infuriating.” He murmured against Chuck’s lips before closing the gap to softly naw at the others bottom lip teasingly.

With a growl Chuck crushed his body against Raleigh’s forcing his tongue into the blonds slightly parted mouth. Raleigh moaned clinging to his back desperate for anything he’d give while sucking enthusiastically on the invading appendage. Chuck’s hips involuntarily jerked forward when hands trailed down his spin to grab his ass and Raleigh’s head fell back again exposing his neck to Chuck’s teeth. 

With one hand still on the wall by Raleigh’s head Chuck brought the other around a thigh guiding it up around his hip so the next jerk forward rubbed his throbbing cock against Raleigh’s.

“Fuck!” Raleigh quickly grabbed Chuck’s hair so he could bring their mouths back together while his remaining hand slipped under tight jeans to feel skin. 

“We..“ Chuck tried to speak but Raleigh pressed another kiss to his lips cutting him off. “We should find somewhere to...” 

Raleigh cut him off again with another deeper kiss and Chuck was forced to angle his head away. “Raleigh, seriously mate.”

“I want you.” Raleigh breathed in his ear before bitting along his earlobe.

“Yeah, you said that already.” 

He felt Raleigh’s smirk against his jaw before the hand on his ass smoothed along skin to the front. Chuck’s breath left him with a whoosh as Raleigh teased the hair near his pelvic region.

“Fuck, what are yo-“

Raleigh cut him off somehow managing to wriggle his hand in Chuck’s pants without unbuttoning them and giving Chuck’s very interested cock a squeeze. “Said you didn’t believe me so I’ll just have to prove it.”

“Fuckin’ hell.” Chuck muttered in disbelief, voice rough with his building desire. He couldn’t believe this was happening it was like all his fantasies had come to life at once. But still Chuck found himself holding back, doubt over what he’d seen moments ago haunting him.

“Stop thinking so much. Do you see me here with anyone else?” Raleigh nuzzled along his jaw and cheek while beginning a torturous pace on his cock. “I only want you, no one else will do.” 

Chuck had to admit he was starting to believe the guy, didn’t hurt that the hand on him kept doing this twist motion that sent all his thoughts southward. Chuck tried to control his shaky breath looking down the corridors for people. “How far do ya wanna take this exactly?”

Raleigh finally pulled away enough to meet his eyes, fingers pausing. “I want whatever you’ll give me.” 

The unmistakable spike of desire sent Chuck into action, attacking his rivals belt with a single minded goal to get the guy out of his pants immediately. Raleigh huffed out a laugh but dropped his leg and helped diverse himself of his pants and shoes. Chuck groaned sweeping a hand up and under Raleigh’s shirt to bunch it around his throat taking in Raleigh’s spectacular body for the first time. 

“I wanna fuck you.” He growled meeting Raleigh’s surprised but extremely turned on face. Beginning to turn around Raleigh seemed confused when Chuck stopped him. “No, like before. I wanna see ya go crazy for my cock.”

Raleigh bit his lip. “But, the doctors said-“

“Ain’t dead yet, Becket.” Chuck growled using both hands to lift Raleigh off the ground encouraging him to wrap his bare legs around Chuck’s waist.

Raleigh made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and Chuck felt his cock twitch against his stomach. “Like ta be manhandled, huh? Ya kinky bastard.” Chuck didn’t give Raleigh a chance to answer diving back in. He plundered the willing mouth until the other was breathless with need before retreating to bite at Raleigh’s jaw. “Need ya ta use those powerful thighs for me, now. Think ya can do that?” 

He felt Raleigh’s legs tighten around his waist and tested the shift of weight before raising a hand to Raleigh’s mouth. “Suck.” He ordered, guiding three fingers inside. Chuck felt his own cock harden painfully when Raleigh sucked and twirled his tongue around the appendages suggestively. 

Feeling impatience spur him on Chuck covered Raleigh’s pout as he replaced his fingers with his tongue, swallowing the gasp when his fingers were used elsewhere.

Chuck ignored the burning in his side, growling against Raleigh’s panting mouth. “Gonna make ya take my cock. Beggin’ me for more as I slam into ya again n’ again.”

Raleigh whimpered. “Please.”

“Please, what?”

“Fuck me! Claim me so everyone will know who I belong to.” 

Chuck had to pause resting his head on Raleigh’s shoulder while he brought himself back under control. Ignoring Raleigh’s whine Chuck withdrew his fingers to struggle with his belt one handed. Shoving his pants down enough to release his cock Chuck quickly spit in his hand, glaring at Raleigh’s wicked grin.

“Having a little trouble there?” Chuck answered by manhandling Raleigh onto his cock easing his way into the tight entrance. “Yesss.” Raleigh groaned, slamming his head back into the wall. Chuck didn’t stop until he was fully incased in burning heat leaning forward to mouth at the exposed throat. 

“Ya alright?”

Raleigh released a shaky breath fidgeting slightly causing Chuck to sink impossibly deeper. Feeling hands on his shoulders Chuck watched in awe as Raleigh flexed his arms lifting himself off the cock inside him before impaling himself with it. 

“Fuck, mate. Ya must want it real bad.” Chuck couldn’t help mutter. “Definitely gotta be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, though.” 

Raleigh stared down at him with lust glazed eyes. “Shut up and fuck me already.”

Chuck couldn’t hide the answering twitch his cock gave at Raleigh giving him orders but smirked. “So bossy, might have ta show you who’s in charge here.”

Raleigh huffed. “Promises, promises.” Chuck rolled his eyes starting up an even pace, meeting Raleigh thrust for thrust.

“T-that.. the best you got.. Hansen..? Maybe.. I shoulda.. stuck with Mako.” Raleigh managed to get out between pants. Chuck snarled, gripping Raleigh hard enough to leave bruises he let go of any last restraints and slammed into the blond with brutal determination.

Raleigh bowed, burying his head in Chuck’s neck muffling a scream while nails clawing at the others back. Chuck felt Raleigh’s foot slip pushing his pants further down as the other writhed, whimpering for him not to stop.

“Never, gonna make sure everyone knows who ya belong ta.” He followed this statement with a bite to Raleigh’s shoulder making sure to leave a sizeable bruise. Raleigh’s body tensed before the blond head pulled back far enough to forcefully claim his mouth once more.

Their movements became frantic as Chuck’s climax drew closer, every thrust forcing a desperate whine to leave Raleigh’s throat. “Not gonna last.” Chuck warned preparing for the moment he’d need to pull out. Automatically Raleigh’s legs tightened releasing a keen when it caused Chuck’s cock to bump that magical spot.

“Inside.” The order was enough to tip Chuck over the edge with a groan feeling the walls around his cock convulse as Raleigh followed him over.

Struggling to stay upright on shaky legs Chuck sagged heavily into Raleigh and the wall as he basked in afterglow. He felt the blond nuzzle against his cheek lazily, breathing just as ragged. Raleigh gave a happy sigh and Chuck felt an answering smirk breaking out at the saviours blissed look. 

With one last squeeze to the ass that had been secretly driving him crazy for far to long Chuck helped Raleigh into a standing position, even going as far as retrieving the blonds pants for him. Remembering where they were Chuck shot their surroundings a wary look before quickly rightening his cloths.

Chuck glared at Raleigh when the other started laughing. “What?” Raleigh shook his head moving closer to rest his forehead against Chuck’s with a goofy smile. "Your nuts, mate. Ya know that? Absolutely batshit crazy." He grumbled but allowed himself to be drawn into another kiss, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, but you believe me now.” It was said with such surety Chuck couldn’t find it in him to disagree with the smug bastard. 

He was right after all.

End.


End file.
